Rêve Mortuaire
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: Sleep, little angel. Sleep, for tomorrow you shall be dead. Light/L, if you'd like. Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Dark Sanctuary's music.

Warning: Sliiiiight Light/L. I guess. It's there if you want to see it... and we all want to see it, right?...

This is set right before L's death, Light has his memories and whatnot. Though, I guess that'll all be obvious when you read it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rêve Mortuaire**

_Sleep, sleep, little angel, and dream of Death._

He could not sleep. He knew that all that waited for him in sleep were dreams of death and glory. L's death. His glory. The two were one and the same in his mind. Always, one and the same. The first would not come to be without the last, and the last all depended upon the occurrence of the first. They were everything he needed, and everything that haunted him.

In his dreams, L's blood was cold on his hands. It was wet and slimy, and would run down his arms in rivulets, seeping into his clothing, staining the perfect white of his shirt. And all he could see was the beauty of that red. Even with the sharp metallic scent that would invade his nose, and the unpleasant feeling of that sticky liquid running across his flesh, all he could sense was an immense beauty surrounding him. It was the sunlight shining upon his paradise. And just like L's blood, he would always wake up from those dreams covered in a cold sweat.

_Sleep, sleep, little angel, tomorrow shall you be dead._

It was all in place. He had won. Soon, L would be dead. He almost wanted to laugh at how easy it had all ended up being. The world's greatest detective - the world's _three_ greatest detectives - had been no match for him. At random times during the day, he could feel that laughter bubbling up inside of him, threatening to break loose and alert those around him to the side of himself he kept hidden. The side of himself that thirsted for blood.

Laying in the darkness of his room, he was restless. He couldn't sleep. The time that he had been yearning for was drawing closer. Sitting up in his bed, he stared forward unseeingly. He knew that the security cameras were still there, but no one would be watching at this time. He would have until morning to formulate another perfect explanation for his actions, whether they raised any suspicion or not.

_Sleep, sleep, little angel, tomorrow shan't you live anymore._

His bare feet padded softly down the hallway, his fingers brushing against the wall as he moved forward in the darkness. He knew exactly where he was going. He had committed the schematics of their living situation to memory long ago, especially the path to L's room. That particular course had burned itself into his mind, and lingered there, in the forefront.

Reaching his destination, his hand ghosted over the door handle, resting lightly on its cold metal, before he carefully opened the door and stepped inside. All was in darkness, except for a faint glow coming off the screen of a laptop across the room. Making his way towards the source of light, he found his greatest enemy curled up on the couch, the gleam of the computer on the table in front him illuminating the planes of his pale face.

It was such a rare sight. L was sleeping. He was completely defenseless. It would be nothing to kill him now. All he had to do was reach down, wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze. He would be dead in seconds. Knowing, of course, that that would never do, he did no such thing and only continued to stare at his eerily lit face, a small smile working its way onto his own.

_Sleep, sleep, little angel, tomorrow shall I be there._

He sat on the edge of the couch, turning his head so as to still be able to look at the other. With his facial muscles completely relaxed, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open, he almost didn't look like himself. One hand was laying next to his face, where it had obviously fallen from his mouth when his body had become limp from sleep. He looked almost innocent. Almost like a child.

"Is this what you'll look like when you're dead, L?" Light whispered so quietly he could barely hear the words himself. One of his hands had found its way to the other's head, where it was gently running through messy, black hair. It was soft, so surprisingly soft.

He froze when he heard L murmur something, his hand jerking away, only to return to its previous position tangled in the other's hair. His head lolled back as he closed his eyes, a maniacal smirk twisting his normally beautiful face. That was all he needed to hear. His name laced with one of his greatest enemy's last breaths.

He had won. L was his.

_Sleep, sleep, little angel, sleep and dream of me._

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I hope someone out there liked it? Sorry about the pointlessness, but it came into my head, so I had to write it. Anyway, if you have time you should check out Dark Sanctuary, as they're freakin' awesome.

Anyway. Review? I'd really like to know what you think, whether it be good or bad. Of course, constructive criticism is always welcome. Sooo... review, if you would. Please and thank you. ^_^


End file.
